


Moments in Time

by Akigriffin



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: CC_bingo, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, overly fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in time. Unrelated ficlets for CC_bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letting Someone Fall Asleep on Them

It was only their third op together, and it had run much longer than they had expected. Clint had been stuck up on the roof in the Moscow cold for nearly 24 hours before the target came into view. Despite not actually being able to feel his hands, he had been able to pull the trigger (they said he was not allowed to use his bow for this one. That was fine; he could shoot a gun just as well) and kill the mark in one clean shot.

He struggled to stand up, his body not cooperating with him. The cold had numbed most of his extremities, making it hard just to stay upright.

“Barton, report,” came Agent Coulson’s voice.

“Target down, sir,” he answered automatically.

“I know that. I meant why aren’t you back at the jet yet?”

Clint sighed. “Because it’s minus fuck-ass degrees out and I’m practically frozen in place. It’s going to take a me a few minutes, okay?”

“Copy,” was all he got as a response. 

He was still trying to get the feeling back into his legs when the roof door opened. He automatically grabbed his sidearm and aimed, only to see Coulson standing there.

“We don’t have all day. We have to leave now,” Coulson explained. He grabbed the sniper rifle off the ground, held it in one hand and wrapped the other around Clint’s waist. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

It still took them longer than it should have to get to the jet. Clint kept almost nodding off, now that the adrenaline was wearing down. Clint wasn’t actually aware of much before he was seated on the plane and the warmth of his handler was gone.

Warmth soon returned as Coulson wrapped him in some blankets he had found. “We’ll get a doctor to look at you when we get back to base. Make sure you don’t have frost bite anywhere. Or hypothermia. Either way, I’m requisitioning a week off for you.”

Clint smiled. “Thanks, boss.”

Coulson settled into the seat next to him as the jet started to move. Clint let his head lull for a moment before settling on Coulson’s shoulder. “Warm.”

“Clint...” Coulson said as a warning. But Clint couldn’t hear him, already deep asleep. Coulson sighed, but reserved himself for a long flight of being used as a pillow.


	2. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mission gone wrong.

Despite how much Clint liked to talk about anything and nothing at all, stealth missions were still a specialty for him. He and Natasha were often sent off together for missions sneaking into enemy bases for information or an assassination. Their success rate, whether together or separate, was higher than any other agent in the (granted short) history of SHIELD.

That didn’t mean things didn’t ever go wrong.

With Coulson’s voice in his ear, he was guided through the hallways. Clint snuck through the halls, avoiding all the guards and security cameras, not making a sound. The mission was simple; sneak in, kill Demitri Fedoseev and sneak back out. Nothing new, nothing challenging. 

Then everything quickly went south.

A voice called out from behind him. “Стоп!”

Clint stopped, then slowly turned around, hands up but twitching, ready to grab the gun at his side. Before he could reach for it, however, a shot ran out and a blinding pain erupted from Clint’s chest. He fell to the ground.

Faintly he could hear Coulson yelling in the background over the headset. “Team B, go!” The backup carvery, hidden outside just in case he failed. He never thought they’d actually be of any use. 

He could hear the gun fight as his vision started to black out and he fell into unconsciousness.   
X  
X  
Clint woke up in pain. Someone was poking around at his chest.

“It went right through, missed any vital organs. He’s going to be fine,” he heard from somewhere above him.

“Good. I hate training new recruits.”

Clint’s lips twitched at that. “Coulson?” He rasped.

“Right here.” Something took his hand. Clint opened his eyes to see the face of his handler, looking uncharacteristically concerned. “How are you feeling?”

“Like someone shot me in the chest. Did we get Fedoseev?”

“No. He got away in the chaos.”

“Shit.”

“You’ll get him next time, don’t worry.”


	3. Sharing Passwords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Coulson chat over coms.

“Turn left in 200 feet,” Coulson said through the headset. “Then go through the third door on the right. It will need a passcode.”

“And of course you have that code, right?” Clint asked, though he already knew the answer.

“Yes, Barton. We have hackers who are able to get that kind of thing.”

Their hackers were good, Clint would give them that. They had managed to disable all security to get him in without a problem. Though that did take a lot of the fun out of the mission, it also made things much easier.

“Okay. There.”

Coulson repeated a long string of numbers to Clint.

“In. Say, Coulson, when are you going to give me your password. You know, incase something happens.”

“Never.”

“Aw, come on,” Clint said as he started downloading data off of a computer and onto an external drive. “What, is it something embarrassing? Like, I Love Clint Barton or something?”

“No, Barton.”

“How about I give you mine if you give me yours?”

“I already know yours.”

“How did you-you know what, never mind. I don’t even want to know.” He unplugged the drive. “All set. I’m getting out of here. And when I get back, I will get that password out of you.”

“You know you’ll never get it.”

“Can’t hurt to try.”


	4. Listening to Heartbeat or Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint had a tendency to get hurt on missions and ops a lot

In the beginning, Clint had a tendency to get hurt on missions and ops a lot. It wasn’t normally bad, and he got out of situations relatively smoothly. Except when he didn’t.

He had been trapped in the small room for three days with no food and only dirty water. They had tortured him for information, but he was well trained and stubborn and told them nothing.

By the time they found him he was barely alive.

Phil Coulson led the charge into the enemy building, and managed to be the one to find Clint laying on the dirty floor, face down.

“Shit. Hawkeye!” Phil called as he ran to the body. He rolled the body over. “Come on Hawkeye,” he muttered as he lowered his head to feel for a breath. He sighed in relief when he felt it. “Found him!” He called out. “We need to get him to a medic right now!”

X  
X

Clint woke up three days later, in the medical wing of the main SHIELD HQ, hooked up to IVs and an oxygen mask. As soon as he was able to get his bearings, he pulled the mask off and was set to rip the IVs out but was stopped when the door opened. 

“Don’t even think about it, Barton.”

“I’m fine, Coulson. I don’t want to be here.”

“You were held captive for three days and tortured. You are not fine until the doctors say you’re fine.”

“I’m fine now! Watch.” Clint tried to sit up but fell right back down. Coulson just gave him an ‘I told you so’ look.

Coulson sat on the edge of the bed. “We thought you had died. When I saw you, I thought we were too late.”

“Well, you weren’t, so don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

Coulson shook his head. “Get some rest, Barton. We’ll do a debrief when you actually are feeling better.”

Clint gave a weak mock salute.


End file.
